This invention relates generally to flange mounts and, more particularly, to one-piece strong formed metal flange mounts.
Present designs of flange mounts are generally of two types: one-piece machined cast flanges and two-piece pressed steel flanges. There has also been described in the prior art one-piece pressed steel flange mounts such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,794,691. Flange mounts include 2, 3, 4, or more holes for mounting.
The cast and machine type are relatively expensive to process and machine to meet the typical heavy duty service for which they are intended. The surface to which they are attached must be relatively flat for if it is uneven, the units often fracture when they are secured to the equipment.
The pressed flange units are relatively economical. However, they are only intended for light duty applications. They generally cannot support or accommodate heavy or large radial thrust and moment loads. Generally, the flanges include central portions which project past the mounting face requiring the user to provide a much larger opening for accommodating the projection. They are generally composed of two or more mating pieces with attendant adaptation and assembly expenses. Those including lubrication means require special means for preventing escape of the lubricant.